It is often necessary on a firing range to provide a target that can be raised or lowered by remote control, and which, in addition, will fall when hit, i.e. when a bullet strikes it. Such a target indicating system should require a minimum of maintenance, and often should be ready for immediate use after long periods of disuse. In addition, the need to provide auxiliary equipment to render such a target indicating system operative should also be minimal.
Target indicating systems have commonly been constructed using components operated electrically. Thus, electric cables span the distance between the target and a control point where a supply of electrical power is provided. An electrical motor, electromagnet or the like is then actuated to place the target into an operable condition ready for use. Some kind of vibration sensor is attached to the target to signal a strike on the same. Such a sensor could, for example, be arranged to cause a light to glow, a bell to ring, or otherwise signal a strike on the target.
Present day target indicating systems have limitations which are aggravated by adverse environmental conditions. Indoor firing ranges are frequently subject to dusty or sandy conditions. Outdoor firing ranges are also subject to these conditions and, as well, are subject to corrosion or electrical shorts due to rain, ice or snow. Electrical faults are frequently time consuming to locate and repair. An additional disadvantage arises from the fact that electrical power must sometimes be provided at what might very well be a remote location. Outdoor firing ranges usually fall into that catagory.